Levels
It Girl is a vast game. Currently the game has 145 levels, with a possibility of further levels still. Many districts & stores are level locked and can only be unlocked through the gaining of XP ( ). Levels: *'Level 1 - Aspen, Galena Street district; New York, Union Square , Maid of Honor , Greenwich districts' *'Level 2 - 'Shoes For All Seasons , Lola Brio , Union Square. *'Level 3 - 'Swing By At 9 , Union Square. *'Level 4 - 'Dusk Lolita , Lydia's Den , Olivia DeChanelle , Union Square. *'Level 5 - 'Sweet Adeline , Union Square. *'Level 6 - 'Dolce Vita Lolita , Night Time Shine , Union Square. *'Level 7 - 'Emma's Room , Union Square. *'Level 8 - 'Selenium , Union Square. *'Level 9 - New York, SOHO district, 'Shoe Me In, 'Tisbe Designs '. *'Level 10' *'Level 11 - 'Central Station , Union Square. *'Level 12' *'Level 13 - 'Bambalina , SOHO. *'Level 14' *'Level 15 - 'Midnight Wave , Union Square. *'Level 16' *'Level 17 - 'Mason Street Vintage , SOHO. *'Level 18 - New York, Fifth Avenue district.' *'Level 19 - 'Eccentricize , SOHO; Kitterman's , Fifth Avenue. *'Level 20 - 'Hollywood in New York , Glamour Shoes , Fifth Avenue. *'Level 21 - 'Espie , SOHO. *'Level 22 - Los Angeles, Santa Monica district,' Pixie Inks , Urban Terrain . *'Level 23 - 'Parasol Dreams , Reverienne , Volari , Santa Monica. *'Level 24 - 'Zelma's Rainbow, Santa Monica, McKenna's Haven , Fifth Avenue. *'Level 25 - 'Kinetic Shock , SOHO. *'Level 26 - 'Vaishal's, Fifth Avenue. *'Level 27 - 'Monochromatic, Santa Monica. *'Level 28 - 'Eleanor Esslinger, Fifth Avenue. *'Level 29' - Daydream Chalet, SOHO. *'Level 30 -' Rye Palermo, Fifth Avenue. *'Level 31 - 'Color Invention, Santa Monica. *'Level 32 -' *'Level 33 - 'Penny Pastiche , SOHO. *'Level 34 -' KL Chic , Fifth Avenue. *'Level 35 - 'Spicy Pink, Santa Monica. *'Level 36 - Los Angeles, Melrose Avenue .' *'Level 37 - 'Sunshine Luxe, Lilly's Pad, Melrose Avenue. *'Level 38 '- Fortune City Vintage, Melrose Avenue. *'Level 39 '- Margot's Study, Melrose Avenue. *'Level 40 '- King Blaze, Melrose Avenue. *'Level 41 '- *'Level 42 '- Sleek Seams, Melrose Avenue. *'Level 43 '- *'Level 44 '- Savvy Star, Melrose Avenue. *'Level 45 - Etat Centrale, Adriatique, Paris, Galeries De Paris district. ' *'Level 46 - 'Bellerophon, Galeries De Paris. *'Level 47 -' Mon Petit Chou, Galeries De Paris. *'Level 48' - *'Level 49 -' La Danse, Galeries De Paris. *'Level 50 -' *'Level 51 -' Delicieux, Galeries De Paris. *'Level 52' *'Level 53 - 'Vie Libre,' Galeries De Paris. *'Level 54 *'Level 55 - 'Toujours, Galeries De Paris. *'Level 56' *'Level 57 - 'Le Magasin de Mimi,' Galeries De Paris. *'Level 58 - Paris, Champs-Elysees district. *'Level 59' - Boutique Lumineuse, ' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 60 - Pour Les Jolies, '' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 61' *'Level 62 - Temps Trouve, '' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 63' *'Level 64 - Belle Giselle', ' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 65' *'Level 66 - Jeune Coeur, '' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 67' *'Level 68 - La Vrai Noir, '' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 69' *'Level 70 - Mille Bijoux, '' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 71' *'Level 72' - Bonjour Cherie, ' Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 73' *'Level 74 - London, Carnaby district, Days of Wales .' *'Level 75 - ' *'Level 76 - Arcane Hero .' *'Level 77 - ' *'Level 78 - Crumperton's . ' *'Level 79 -' *'Level 80 - Crowning Achievement .' *'Level 81 -' *'Level 82 - Iced Coach .' *'Level 83 -' *'Level 84 - Tea For Me .' *'Level 85 -' *'Level 86 - Dollie Ackerman .' *'Level 87 -' *'Level 88 - Dame Judith .' *'Level 89 -' *'Level 90 - London, Oxford Street district, Dark Goldenrod , Candy Garden .' *'Level 91' *'Level 92' *'Level 93' *'Level 94 - Viridian .' *'Level 95' *'Level 96' *'Level 97' *'Level 98 - Sinopia .' *'Level 99' *'Level 100' *'Level 101' *'Level 102 - Raucous Rebel .' *'Level 103' *'Level 104' *'Level 105 -Tokyo, Harajuku district.' *'Level 106' *'Level 107' *'Level 108' *'Level 109' *'Level 110' *'Level 111' *'Level 112' *'Level 113' *'Level 114' *'Level 115' *'Level 116' *'Level 117' *'Level 118' *'Level 119' *'Level 120' *'Level 121' *'Level 122 - Tokyo, Ginza district.' *'Level 123' *'Level 124' *'Level 125' *'Level 126' *'Level 127' *'Level 128' *'Level 129' *'Level 130' *'Level 131' *'Level 132' *'Level 133' *'Level 134' *'Level 135' *'Level 136' *'Level 137' *'Level 138' *'Level 139 - Heavenly Heights district.' *'Level 140 ' *'Level 141 - 'Room 141 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 142 - 'Room 142 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 143 - 'Room 143 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 144' '- 'Room 144 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 145 - 'Room 145 in Heavenly Heights. ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201955.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000311.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000318.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000321.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000324.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000337.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000334.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000343.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000340.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000355.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000356.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000372.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000380.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000395.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000388.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000381.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000400.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000401.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000406.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000405.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000401.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 0000004010.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000426.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000548.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000546.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000573.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000591.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Ccrowdstar Image 000000593.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011172.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011189.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011212.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011216.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000610.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011233.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000613.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011241.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011242.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011243.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011246.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011268.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011264.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011262.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011261.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Innterest Star Imports December 2011261.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011259.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011283.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011281.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011286.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201957.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000592.jpg Category:It Girl Category:Districts Category:GPG Category:Incomplete Article